Secretos
by Dark-Sly
Summary: Un tom ginny. Tom regresa, lleva a Ginny a cenar
1. Chapter 1

N/a: los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling

_Secretos _

Capitulo 1: eres real?

_-Tom...- las palabras flotaron en el aire_

Así que la pequeña Weasley aun pensaba en el. Ya tenía un arma, la mas poderosa de todas.

Recorrió corredor buscando a uno de sus seguidores.

-Malfoy?-su retumbo sobre las paredes.

-Si, mi señor-dijo una vos a su espalda.

-Tienes lo que te pedí?-

-mi señor- le dio un reloj de plata.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Abrió los ojos. Había sido tan real…tan cerca…

Había estado soñando con el desde que lo vio en el ministerio, Lord Voldemort en persona. No había rastros de Tom Riddle en el, pero aun así, el invadía sus sueños .

La estaría llamando? Quería volverla loca? O simplemente Lord Voldemort no tenia nada que ver y eran producto de su mente…

Ya no podría volver a dormir, estaba amaneciendo, el sol se dejaba ver detrás de las colinas.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Sonreía, estaba complacido. Su plan iba a funcionar.

-simplemente síguela-ordeno el Lord

-Donde se encuentra?-pregunto una vos fríamente

- Londres, dentro de una hora estará en esta dirección – El señor oscuro hizo aparecer un papel.

-entendido-atrapo el papel y se subió la capucha

-Confió en ti-

el encapuchado se dio vuelta

-Por que confías en ti-respondió secamente

Salio por la puerta sigilosamente

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Después de un baño, que en vez de ayudarla a despertarse, la adormilo mas. Eligio una pollera negra por las rodillas, una blusa blanca y un abrigo negro. Salio apurada, bajo por las escaleras, el ascensor estaba en el piso 13, y ella en el 3, no tenia tiempo para esperar, además un poco de ejercicio no venia mal. Camino hasta la esquina, y entro en la cafetería, desayunaba ahí casi siempre.

-Lo de siempre, Ginny?-pregunto el chico que atendía

-Lo de siempre-Ginny sonrió

Odiaba levantarse temprano pero esos deliciosos muffins hacían que su humor mejorara

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Desde afuera se distinguía el cabello de la pelirroja, tal como había dicho El, ella estaba desayunando en ese lugar. Miraba por la ventana con aburrimiento y sueño. Tom cruzo la calle, entro decididamente a encarar a su presa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Revolvía su café, estaba totalmente ajena del mundo que la rodeaba. No dejaba de pensar en ese chico de cabello negro y piel blanca.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar el aire frió de una mañana de otoño.

-Ginevra-dijo una voz

Levanto la mirada. No podía ser, simplemente no podía existir…

El, el culpable de sus noches de insomnio, estaba parado frente a ella.

-No eres real-susurro –Estoy soñando-

_Estoy soñando_

Susurraba. No estaba asustada, se puso de pie y acerco una mano a su rostro. Lo acaricio.

-No estas soñando-dijo el mirando sus ojos marrones

-No eres una ilusión mía?-

Tom acerco su rostro al de Ginebra, beso su frente.

-Eres real- respondió la pelirroja, se sentó

-Ahora me crees?- se sentó enfrente de ella

-Si estuviera soñando, no estaríamos sentados en una cafetería –respondió Gin con picardía.

-Asi?-levanto una ceja-y que estaríamos haciendo?-

-No lo sabrás, a menos que me leas la mente-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Ginny. No era la niña tímida y soñadora, enamorada del héroe de la historia, ya no era una niña.

-No lo sabrás, a menos que me leas la mente-

Lo estaba provocando. Bien, le seguiría el juego. Miro a la mujer enfrente suyo fijamente.

-No podrás hacerlo Tom-sonrió –Tu me enseñaste a cerrar mi mente o acaso te olvidaste?-

-Te estaba probando, mi querida pelirroja- sonrió con maldad.

-Ahora dime que haces aquí? No es común que alguien como tu se pasee por estos lugares?- pregunto

-Vine a verte-

Lo cual era cierto

-No te creo, Tom. Tú no ves a la gente, a menos que tengan algo de tu interés-

Ella tenia razón, ella le interesaba.

-Tu me interesas-

-Entonces andaré con cuidado cuando estés cerca- se levanto, miro su reloj-Llegare tarde al trabajo

-Deberías- susurro el hombre

Salieron de la cafetería.

-Tal vez mas tarde, puedes contarme por que te intereso-

-Cenemos-

De donde había salido eso?

-Cenar? Tu y yo?-pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida

Sonaba muy extraño.

-De acuerdo-respondió la chica

-Pasare por tu casa a las 8-

-Sabes donde vivo?-

-Por supuesto-

-Hasta la noche- se despidió Ginny y se fue por el lado contrario

El espero que el semáforo cambiara de color.

-Tom!- se giro

Ginny se acerco a el corriendo. Le dio un beso en los labios

-No me pude contener. Adios- se alejo corriendo.

Fin del cap

N/a: hace bastante que quería escribir un Tom/Ginny y por fin lo logre! XD no deberia estar publicando por que me dije que iba a publicar esto cuando terminara con mi otro fic pero puede mas tom jejje.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! siento haber tardado es que estuve con parciales y ademas 3 dias sin internet pueden creerlo TRES dias , fue horrible T.T sin comunicarme con el resto del mundo XD

espero que les guste, gracias por los review

Capitulo 2: te deseo

Llego al trabajo justo a tiempo. Ginny trabajaba para el ministerio, era una inefable. Ella se ocupada de la seguridad mágica y muggle. El cuartel se encontraba en Londres.

-Señorita Weasley?- La llamo la recepcionista

-Si?-

-Hay reunión de emergencia en el salón rojo-

Ginny se dirigió al hall donde había varias puertas, se paro frente a la puerta roja, hizo un hechizo sin pronunciar e ingreso. Solo los de rango más alto podían entrar. Ginny era una de las mejores en su trabajo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entro con aires de arrogancia al estudio sin siquiera tocar la puerta. El señor tenebroso estaba sentado esperándolo.

-Veo que te fue bien-

-mas que bien-Tom se sentó en frente

-Me alegro-

Lord Voldemort hizo aparecer una copa de vino en su mano y Tom hizo lo mismo. Bebieron un sorbo y una mueca apareció en el rostro de ambos.

-Fue mucho mas fácil de lo que creí-comento

-Asi?-El lord levanto la ceja izquierda

-Si, fue como-Tom frunció el seño

-como, Tom?-

-Si hubiera querido verme-

Voldemort se mostró complacido

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny se sentó y los demás se sentaron en una mesa redonda. Sus compañeros empezaron a hablar.

-Tenemos información sobre Voldemort- empezó el superior

-Proviene de nuestro informante?-pregunto uno

-Si, al parecer planea un nuevo ataque, sin embargo no sabemos cuando ni donde-

-No ha informado fuera de su circulo?- dijo una mujer a la derecha de Ginny

- Y parece que su circulo tampoco sabe salvo una persona-

-La mujer lestrange?-

-No, no se sabe su identidad, lo han visto por el lugar varias veces, nunca vieron su cara, tampoco utiliza la misma mascara de los mortifagos-

-Un socio nuevo?-

-Tal vez-

-que información tenemos?-

-Nada-

Ginny sabía a quien se refería su superior, Tom Riddle.

_En quien más iba a confiar Lord Voldemort si no fuera en el mismo. Y el madilto bastardo me había incluido en sus planes, no sabía que papel iba a jugar pero sabía que estaba en la obra ya que Tom se me presento. _

-Se encuentra bien?

Salio de sus pensamientos

-Los aurores están informados?- pregunto Ginny

-No aun, necesitamos mas información. Dentro de sietes días tendremos reunión para ver que datos encontramos, doy por finalizada la secesión-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny se miraba en el espejo. No sabia que ponerse, no sabía a donde iría. Tenía un plan en mente: sacarle información a Riddle, algo difícil pero no imposible y eso significaba que tendría que distraer a Tom de alguna manera, ya sabía cual. Después de todo, Lord o no Lord, Tom era un hombre y ella una mujer que conocía sus armas.

Eligió un vestido negro perfecto para esa noche. Se arreglo el cabello en un rodete.

El timbre sonó. Ginny tomo su abrigo y cartera. Abrió la puerta…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La puerta se abrió y apareció Ginny sonriente. La observo. Estaba irresistible.

-Ginevra-

-Thomas-

Ginny salio y cerro la puerta.

-A donde iremos?-pregunto

-Ya veras-

Había una limusina esperándolos. El chofer abrió la puerta, Ginny entro seguida de Tom.

-Cada vez me sorprende más Señor Riddle- Tom se sentó a su lado

-Me es inevitable-

-Que respuesta tan…Slytherin- susurro

Tom no podía despegar su vista de los labios de Ginny, desde esa mañana quería volver a sentirlos. ..

_No, es momento de pensar en eso_

-No me tienes miedo?-le pregunto Tom

Ginny miraba por la ventana.

-No, no me harás nada-respondió con tranquilidad

-Como es que estas tan segura?-

Ginny se volvió y lo miro.

-Por que ya lo hubieras hecho, además-sonrió misteriosamente- te intereso

-Por que piensas eso?-

-Tu mismo lo dijiste-Ginny se acerco mas, sentía los labios de Ginny rozando su oreja-Que planes tienes para mi, Tom?

_Si así lo quieres…_

0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sintió los labios de Tom sobre su cuello. La sensación era electrizante. Desde hace mucho que deseaba a Tom, siempre aparecía en sus sueños, siempre que besaba a Harry se imaginaba que era Tom…

_Como demonios llego a estar recostada sobre el asiento? Por que sentía que el tiempo estaba detenido? Por que Tom se alejaba?_

Ginny se incorporo sonrojada y acalorada.

-Ya llegamos-dijo fríamente Tom, sin mirarla

Entraron al restauran, estaba en el centro de Londres. Un mozo los llevo hasta una mesa.

Se sentaron. Tom la miraba y la miraba y ella lo evitaba.

-Que?-se atrevió a preguntar Ginny-Por que me miras?-

-Acaso no puedo?-pregunto mirando por encima del menú

-Como poder puedes- _quería leerle el pensamiento!- _No podrás leerme la mente, Riddle

-Ahora soy Riddle?- sonrió-Hace un momento fui Tom

-Pues no vivas en el pasado-

El mozo volvió y Tom no pudo continuar hablando.

-Que van a ordenar?-

-Yo, pastas-

-Lo mismo y el mejor vino de la casa-

(n/a: no se que puede comer, no se me ocurre XD)

_a poner el plan en funcionamiento_

-Me intrigas –dijo la pelirroja

-Por?-

-Por que me invitaste?-

-Tenia ganas de verte-

-por que?-

-no te responderé, Ginebra-

-Maldición-

0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miro hacia donde la pelirroja miraba. Allí en la puerta estaba nada más y nada menos que el niño que vivió para frustrar su vida

-Tenemos que irnos, no pueden vernos-

Tom, llamo al mozo, pago, dejo una gran cantidad de propina no podía darse el lujo de esperar el vuelto y se fueron discretamente.

En la calle...

-Potter, siempre me frustra todo-comento Tom. Ginny rió.-Que quieres hacer?

-Que quiero hacer? –rodeo el cuello de Tom-Pues algo muy interesante y divertido. Tom la miro con curiosidad.

Fin del cap

Espero que les guste , si se que es corto pero no se como hacer para escribir mas . Me siento extraña escribiendo un Ginny/Tom XD pero espero que quede bienn al final.

besos

DArkSly


End file.
